Accidentally In Love
by lovingwhispers
Summary: The one thing that Klaus didn't consider during his plan to turn into a hybrid could be the very end of him ... or maybe the begining.
1. The Thing Is Your Mine!

As she walked through the eerily quiet park the wind billowed her caramel coloured curls from her face, exposing spotless olive skin with misty green eyes framed with thick dark eyelashes that flickered open and close in an attempt to keep the wind at bay, she never saw the figure lurking in the shadows of the trees following her home. Her numbed fingers desperately pulled and tugged at her coat in a feeble effort to keep the cold air from freezing her to her very core. Glancing behind her at the faint sound of footsteps she noticed a man in a crimson shirt and fitted black coat leaning against one of trees, startling slightly when a car drove past to reveal his eyes openly staring straight at her. Shaking her head of the ridiculous thought that the man's eyes had glowed silver in the brief light she turned and resumed her journey home. Albeit at a much brisker pace than before. The overwhelming feeling of relief at seeing her front door almost knocked her off her feet with surprise, pushing the feeling aside she concentrated on somehow manoeuvring herself and her things through her narrow door of her apartment. Huffing with the effort of getting in she kicked the door shut, mistaking the gust of wind as another breeze from outside instead of the danger that it really was.

Throwing her keys onto the cabinet next to the front door she headed straight for the kitchen, not sensing the danger in her own home. Placing her shopping on the island in the middle of her kitchen she turned to put the lights on in the hallway, simultaneously removing her coat and scarf as she was at it. Opening the fridge to put the groceries away she never saw the predator standing in the doorway of her kitchen. It wasn't until she had put the very last piece of food away did the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention, her alerting her to the menacing figure now standing inches behind her. Freezing from fear she could feel the persons' hot breath fan across the bare and vulnerable flesh of her neck as the feeling of absolute terror of the unknown consumed every fibre of her being. Swallowing the rising fear that had suddenly lodged itself where her vocal cords should be, she managed to muster the courage to her unwanted and unknown visitor. "You're the man from the park aren't you?" wincing as her voice came out more as a whimper than an actual question. "Oh, so you did manage to see me, I wasn't sure seeing as you didn't have your glasses on" a deep yet luscious voice replied.

Her death grip on the counter became impossibly tighter at the shiver that ran up her spine at the sound of his voice and the disturbing information that had just been revealed. _SHIT! How the hell does he know I wear glasses? Who is this man? What does he want with me? Has he been following me? SHIT SHIT SHIT! _The thoughts ran through her head at the speed of light making her feel slightly light headed. After taking a deep, calming breath she whispered the question that she most feared the answer of "What do you want with me?" She had so many more question but she had barely managed to finish her sentence before the ice cold grip of fear closed its unmerciful hand around her throat, making her feel as though she was choking from the force of the emotion. "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're asking. However, I do need to have an urgent and complex conversation with you Miss Richards, so if u want to release your counter and turn to face me it would make this delicate yet time consuming conversation a lot easier" the voice replied softly. Although this man was obviously trying to put her at ease with his tone the fact that he was SO calm, as if he belonged to had the right to be in her kitchen made one certain chilling fact race through her mind: _he knows what he's doing! SHIT in the T.V shows it's always the ones who know what they're doing who are the worst! _Gathering the few strands of courage left in her body she blanked her face and turned to face her 'guest'.

Keeping her stoic expression on her face her eyes slowly took in every detail of the man before her. He was wearing fitted black trousers with a contrasting loose crimson shirt with the top for buttons undone baring his collar bone to her evaluating eyes. Moving up her eyes studied his face: strong jaw with a dusting of stubble, slightly pouty lips with deep brown eyes. Studying his eyes she saw the blatant presence of arrogance but underneath the arrogance there was a spark which she couldn't quite place. It was a cross between longing and need. _What is he longing for and who the hell does he think is storming in here and demanding I do as he says, I mean has he ever heard of social skill. _"Well?" his voice had turned impatient, rudely interrupting her examination of him. Before she could even begin to form a reply in her head she found herself sitting in her living room with the mystery man sitting opposite her. Audibly gulping she began to ask the questions that had plagued her mind over the last agonizingly tense few minutes in which some strange yet dangerous man had invaded her own little place of calm in her hectic life.

"So let me get this straight, you're a vampire/werewolf hybrid who for the last thousand years has been solely to break this curse thingy that your, oh I don't know step father?, put on you right?" at his nod of confirmation she continued in a small voice " so what do you want with me? I mean shouldn't you be out making little freaky hybrids to take over the planet?". "Well that was the original plan until you popped up. You see when searching for the moonstone to break the curse that was placed upon me I only thought of creating my own species in a purely `take-over-the-world` fashion and was to blind to have actually have thought about the one thing that could make me weak. Even as an ancient year old hybrid". He looked at her purposely; she knew that he was trying to communicate some form of an urgent message through his eyes. "Klaus you haven't answered my question. What does this have to do with me? I mean I'm just a P.A. !" she exclaimed incredulously. All of a sudden his face lost all traces of the smug, arrogant and superior expression that had graced his face from the moment she had first seen him and became soft almost cautious. "The thing is Emily werewolves have mates…

… and your mine!"


	2. Urges!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Klaus; I am only responsible for the creation of Estella, Emily and the plot. Enjoy **

It seemed like forever that Klaus sat there staring at her, his face slightly turned away and partly wincing as if expecting her to scream. When no noise came he decided to speak up "A ma-". "MATE!" Emily screeched, this time making Klaus physically flinch. "What the hell is a mate and what do you mean I'm yours. I don't belong to anyone thank you very –"her rant was cut short as Klaus sped across the room, grabbing Emily and holding her to the wall by her throat, his face inches from hers. "You will NOT talk to me like that ever again do you understand?" he snarled through clenched teeth/fangs his eyes turning yellow in his rage. When she only looked at him with those jade eyes full of fear, confusion and upset he found his wolf side demanding that he let is mate go and apologise in some way. Moving his hand from around her neck he slowly, so as not to scare her, slide it down to her hip where it took a possessive hold and buried his face in her neck. As he began to nuzzle her softly he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry. Please don't fear me; I could never bring myself to truly hurt you. I don't think my wolf genes would allow me to hurt my own mate". And slowly but surely she began to relax in his embrace, but didn't embrace him back just stood leaning against the wall with his face lost in her neck and hair. It wasn't until she felt a slight almost snuffle? against her neck that she realized what he was doing.

"Are you sniffing me?" she asked in surprise. When he only groaned into her jugular she thought that was the only answer she was going to get then; "Yes I am. And you smell divine Emily, mmmm I think this is one of the side effects to you being my mate" he moaned as he nuzzled deeper before giving a tentative lick. "Urgh" he moaned quietly at her taste. "I think you should stop Klaus. I mean by the sounds of things neither of us really know what's happening or what will happen in the future and – oh! Oh my, KLAUS!" His licking had turned to nipping and she was sure there would be a bright red and purple love bite there in the morning. She snaked arm arms up his chest with the purpose of pushing him away but when he suckled _just there_ she ended up crunching the fabric up in her now clenched fists. "STOP!" she gasped. When he didn't move she pushed slightly on his chest until his face came away from her neck and_ Oh My God!_ His eyes were glowering with lust and a wild hunger. So much so that she immediately felt tingles flutter through her womb from the look on his face and she was pretty sure if she looked down there would be more evidence of his hunger for her. He moved to the other side of her neck, never breaking eye contact with her before she barely managed to gasp "STOP". He paused and looked at her with wide dark surprised eyes, "Wow! That was … amazing. Did you not feel it mate? The feeling of longing that feels as though it's practically tearing its way through your skin?" he rasped in a husky voice. "Yes. I felt it but I think it would be a good idea if we spoke to someone about what to expect. You must know someone, like a supernatural doctor or something" she panted as she clung to his forearms as she tried to control herself. Nodding he threw her coat at her and before she could comprehend what was happening she was in a car speeding down the highway.

The entire ride there had been silent and when they finally arrived at their destination Emily couldn't wait to get out of the car, almost choking on the amount of sexual frustration that was lodged in the normally spacious Mercedes. Before she could even turn to close her door Klaus was dragging her towards what looked like a normal house, _white picket fence and everything_ she noted dryly. Knocking on the door Klaus' grip on her arm became tighter as his impatience increased, she was about to whimper from the pain when the door was thrown open and an old lady stood in the doorway, night cap on her little head and all. Klaus was through the door before the women could even invite them in so she just gave the women an apologetic smile and followed him in. when she got to the living room it was to be welcomed with the sight of Klaus pacing angrily in front of the fireplace, she walked past him without even a glance and sat on one of the many chairs. The woman shuffled into the room, "What is it Klaus? What has gotten you so worked up? I would have thought that now you're a hybrid you would be of impregnating the women of the world to create your own race" Emily was startled at how firm the woman's voice was compared to her fragile appearance. "My wolf side has found itself a mate and I need your knowledge in what would be the best road for me to take" he answered his voice laced with frustration, shooting a glare at Emily.

"Now, now it's not her fault that you didn't think of this aspect before you turned yourself into a hybrid. And as for your options you only really have one option. You have to mate" she answered him calmly, seemingly unfazed by his aggression. "THAT IS NOT AN OPTION ESTELLA!" he bellowed making Emily jump. Yet again unfazed `Estella` just turned to me, "Sweetheart why don't you go put the kettle on whilst me and Klaus have a chat" even though Emily knew that she was being excluded from the conversation she was somewhat comforted by Estella's reassuring smile. So just like Estella told her to Emily shuffled off into the kitchen. Back in the living room the argument continued. "She is a weakness Estella and I am NOT weak!" Klaus snarled at her. "I never said you are weak Klaus. But she IS your mate and no matter what you do she will still be your mate. I know your considering killing her but that will make your wolf side turn on you, killing you in the process" she paused as Klaus' head spun to face her, listening more intently, so she continued "Your wolf side needs a mate to reproduce, she will give you the strongest offspring. And before you even think of leaving her your wolf urges will overcome even the strongest of willpowers" after her long speech Estella was glad that Klaus looked a lot more calm then he had earlier. "So what do I do then?" he asked, defeated. "You stay calm and follow your instincts, but cannot force her Klaus your wolf side won't allow it. You will feel things for her which may intimidate you but be careful not to let your temper loose on her because you must remember she has more control over you than you realize. So you mate, but there are some special rules that you should both hear so go and retrieve your mate from my kitchen" she answered him firmly, leaving no room for argument. Sighing in defeat he stood to comply with her `request`.

As he walked into the kitchen he could practically taster her tears in the air. The feeling of guilt made him physically take a step back from the shock. _I've never experienced guilt before_ he thought to himself slightly bewildered at the effect she already had on him. Silently walking up behind her he gently placed his hands on her shaking shoulders; making her start, before sliding them to soothingly rub her sides. "Why are you crying?" he asked quietly. She sniffled after wiped her face with her hands, "I'm not crying and stop stroking me it's obvious you don't give a shit". The venom in her voice made him cringe. "It seems as though as much as I don't want to care I do anyway, I'm just not used to caring about people fell stop," he paused as he turned her around and sat her on top of the counter so that their eyes would have been level, if she hadn't of been staring at her lap. He reached forward and lifted her face up and frowned at the tear trails on her face and puffy red eyes. He lent forward his lips millimetre from hers, "Forgive me" he whispered against her lips before leaning forward to meet her lips in a tender kiss. "forgiven" she whispered back against his lips as he pulled her closer so her bottom was barely on the edge of the counter and he rested against her between her dangling legs. He stroked her back as he drew away and kissed her cheeks and eyes in a silent apology. He bumped his nose against hers before telling her that they had to talk to Estella in the living room. She nodded slightly, neither breaking eye contact as he lifted her down and walked behind her into the living room, tea forgotten in the kitchen. As they both sat on the settee Estella gave them appointed look before speaking:

"Now let's talk about these urges!"

**Authors note: Quick question to readers I'm debating on whether to do this story from Klaus' point of view so what do you think should I ? Or shouldn't I? Let me know.**


	3. Mating Ritual!

"Ok first of all I have a question, when is your next transformation?" Estella asked looking Klaus in the eyes. "In a week and a half why?" he questioned becoming suspicious. "Well your wolf genes will want to mate as soon as the full moon has passed so you will automatically turn back into your normal form whether you want to or not, so you can either complete the ritual in a week and a half OR you can wait another month, but that's between you two. I need to explain the mating ritual-""MATING RITUAL!" Emily squeaked, making Klaus' face break out into a grin. Nodding Estella continuing with her explanation " Yes, now it obviously involves sex however Klaus' wolf side will have more control than normal as it is your first time as a mated pair. Therefore Klaus' wolf side will decide on which way to `take` you so to speak and another thing which is important so both of you must listen. EMILY!" Estella called to withdraw Emily from her dazed state. When she saw that both the people in her living room was listening to her she continued "Before you both peak, you must bite each other in the neck, exchange blood via the mouth and swallow. Now after doing this the both of you will be incredibly linked. Klaus, you will be able to feel Emily's emotions and know where she is in case of emergencies and you Emily will inherit some of Klaus' powers, mainly with sense of smell etc. and maybe sharper canines. OK, any questions?" she finished with a huge intake of air, giggling slightly at the expressions on their faces. Slowly and hesitantly Emily raised her hand, nodding to show her it was ok Emily asked her question: "Umm, well earlier you mentioned urges, what type of urges did you mean?" "Ah yes, the urges. Well by looking at your neck I can see that Klaus has already begun to experience them. Well as Klaus' mate he will naturally be more affectionate to you and more in tune to your emotions, for example if you are feeling side he may nuzzle you as a sign of affection to cheer you up. Another thing is that until you are a mated pair these `urges` will become more and more frequent and urgent, this is because Klaus' wolf side is eager to claim you as his mate. And other than that it is a trial and error process. So I'll ask again, any questions?" Estella ended cheerfully. "What if I ignore my instinct and leave her?" Klaus asked his plan evident on his face. "Then you become sick and eventually your werewolf side will drive you insane" Estella answered abruptly not missing the hurt expression on Emily's' face. "Now if you don't mind I'd like my house back, aka get out and leave me in peace you troublesome pair" she grumbled.

Arriving back at Emily's apartment she head straight for the kitchen, not noticing the perplexed look Klaus gave her. The ride back had been silent but with a whole different type of tension. If he thought he was feeling perplexed by her behaviour earlier then his eyebrows shot into his hairline when he saw her pull out a bottle of scotch from the top cupboard. "Emily I-""look we are obviously going to have an awkward conversation and I don't know about you but I'm not saying anything if I am completely sober" she interrupted him. Shrugging his shoulders he followed her into her living room and sat in a chair and watched her pull out two scotch glasses from a cabinet attached to the wall. Pouring them both a generous helping she sat in her chair opposite him with a huff before taking a large gulp from her glass. "Seeing as your just sitting there sulking I will start the conversation then shall?" Klaus asked sarcastically, receiving a glare as a reply he sighed. "Look the thing is this is going to happen whether you want it to or not Emily, so just man up and deal with it, ok?". He watched as she recoiled as if he had physically hit her "Well I guess its ok for you, I mean what man wouldn't want their own personal fuck doll to screw with each month? God why do I always end up with losers like you?" she asked sarcastically before continuing in the same sarcastic tone "I bet you haven't even thought of how I'M feeling right now oh god no. Your too busy thinking of ways to get rid of me so frankly I think it's you who should deal with it, PRICK!" she screamed at him finishing her glass and his in one go. She stood up and retreated back to the kitchen to lean against the counter before totally collapsing into tears. Klaus sat there in the living in room fighting his screaming wolf urges to run in there and BEG for forgiveness. He sat there thinking of how would be best to deal with the difficult situation he had gotten them into, whilst listening to her sobs.

Half an hour later Emily stumbled back into the living room, thoroughly drunk from whatever else she had stashed in the kitchen, "What? What are you still doing here?" she exclaimed in surprise at still seeing him sitting there looking as though he hadn't moved an inch since she had left the room. "Thinking" was the only reply she got. Emily felt the white hot fury engulf her and before she could stop herself she blurted "Well think somewhere else cuz your presence isn't welcomed here, jerk!" Moving faster than she could see Klaus had the bottle of alcohol out of her hand and thrown on the floor before she could blink, his lips pressed firmly against hers, her body flush with his yet again against the wall. Moaning Emily opened her lips snaking her tongue out to play with his. As their tongues played she grasped onto his hair and pulled with all her might, a satisfied little smirk coming onto her face when she hear Klaus hiss in pain, "I'm still angry at you" she growled. "I know but as I was thinking I realized something" he whispered against her lips, fighting against the angry hands buried in his hair. When he didn't get an answer he finished " I realized that of all the people in the world your not the worst that I could have chosen to be my mate and – oof" he grunted as she kneed him in the stomach her rage flowing through her veins like fire, scorching the skin on the surface, making her face red. "I'm not the worst aye, well let me tell you something, you're the worst guy I've ever had hit on me and no matter what you do that will never change you sorry excuse for a-" Klaus roar of rage spoke over the rest of her sentence as she found herself pinned to the floor with a hand around her throat and a VERY angry hybrid snarling, fangs and all, in her face. "Take it back" he demanded. "Take what back?" she gasped her vision blurring. "The comment about me being the worst you've ever had" he snapped at her. "Why should I? I mean I've had some bad boyfriends, but none of them have ever held me by my throat before, let alone twice in one night" she argued, gasping for air when his hands all of a sudden found a new place to rest, on either side of her head.

"I'm sorry, truly sorry. I just don't know what. I'm not used to being around people Emily, let alone caring about them as well" he whimpered. Finally getting air back into her moments before empty lungs she nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean, I mean I never drink and I do mean NEVER but you just, you with your dominant attitude I. I think we need time to adjust to one another" she replied her voice raspy from the strangling it had just been subjected to. "I will try Emily, you have my word on that" he answered his voice thick with regret. Pushing him of her she rubbed her neck before looking down into his sorrow filled eyes before reaching her hand out to him. Although he took it the confusion remained on his face. "We need to sleep this off and talk in the morning" she explained giving him a peck on the cheek, he nodded slowly not understanding how time and time again he has hurt her and yet she still forgives him. Not that he was complaining.

Arriving in her bedroom he tried to take in his new surrounding but became distracted when she trailed her finger up his chest to play with the first button of his shirt. She locked eyes with him before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it of his shoulders, smirking at the sound of him panting. Moving her eyes from his she began to examine the flesh that she had exposed. Slightly muscled tum, muscular arms and defined hips, she hummed her approval her eyes sliding back up to meet his again. She guided his hands to the hem of her shirt somehow communicating with her eyes that this wasn't about sex, this was about showing that they DID care on a non-physical level. He gently pulled her top over her head before lowering his face to her neck inhaling deeply. Simultaneously he ran his hands tenderly over her stomach as she stroked his back, then reached forward undoing his belt/fly and tugging, asking with him to help her with a whimper. He pulled his pants of throwing them aside as he watched her eyes widen at his obvious appreciation of their touching. Drawing small circles on her hips with his fingers he kissed her softly whilst tugging her jeans of and throwing them to join his own. Pulling away she giggled at Klaus' groan of compliant before laying down and opening her arms for him. Almost as quickly as she took her next breathe she felt a wait on her body, pressing her own into the mattress. Snuggling down into her neck and overall soft and pliant body she heard him whisper her name. Pulling the duvet to cover them she fell asleep with his comforting weight on top of her.


	4. Only Mine!

**Authors note: hey just a quick thanks to all my reviews they make me feel all happy inside and just to let you guys know I am taking your comments to heart and have been looking for a beta reader HOWEVER I have found someone I want to be my beta reader but I don't know how to ask them to be my beta reader so help would be appreciated guys **

Waking up with someone trailing feather light kisses over your neck and face was something that Emily wasn't accustomed to, but she soon discovered that she liked it very much and would love to make it a regular occurrence. Moaning her approval she partly opened one eye, peaking at Klaus through her lashes before bursting into a fit of laughter. "HA, you have bed hair," she giggled running her hands through said hair. Grinning at her he ducked his head back down to nuzzle her collar bone. "Well you've certainly changed your tune," Emily accused. Shaking his head softly Klaus spoke into her collar bone, his hot breath caressing her skin as his voice caressed her ears, "I gave you my word that I would try Emily, and I meant it. So from now on I shall try my utmost not to unleash my anger on you,"

Nodding in understanding she made a notion to indicate she wanted to get up and put on her robe looking back to find Klaus splayed across her bed, totally looking like he belonged there. Giggling again she walked over to her wardrobe she pulled out a men's shirt and threw it at Klaus, giggling again when it just landed on his head. "Who's is this?" he growled ripping it off his head glaring at it in his hands. "My fathers, I stole it to wear over my bikini in the summer Klaus , now stop sizing up the shirt as if you're going to have a punch up with it and come and get some breakfast with me you silly man," she said shaking her head at his possessive behaviour.

Standing in the kitchen making them a breakfast of cereal and tea Emily jumped when she felt Klaus come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "You know if this shirt had been one of your ex-boyfriends, I would have had to hunt him down and brutally killed him. You know just in case you felt the temptation," he told her seriously. Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes she just shook her head at the insanity of the statement. Finishing of the breakfast she had prepared she nudged him towards the table before placing the breakfast of cornflakes in front of him "vwala, here is shour breakfast monsieur," she exclaimed in a French accent, making ridiculous hand motions over the breakfast. It seemed as though now it was Klaus' turn to shake his head, _what have I gotten myself into? _, he thought to himself smirking slightly.

Putting the dirty dishes into her sink Emily turned to look at Klaus, "Sooo, what's the agenda for today?" she asked knowing that whilst they were `ok` with one another lots of things were still left to be sorted out. "Well, I'm going to be finding us an apartment to live in, any place in particular your thinking of?" he answered looking up when he didn't get a reply. "New apartment? What? Why, what's wrong with this apartment?" she demanded. "The problem Emily is that people know that you live here and there are beings out there who would love to get their hands on you to get one up on me darling," he placated her.

Seeing the logic in his answer she nodded in defeat, "No. I don't care where we live as long as I can make it `homely`," she insisted. "Ok, well now that that is cleared up, I'm going to get ready and start apartment hunting, I'll be back tonight to pick you up and take you to the new apartment," he finalized. "Wait. Tonight? I can't pack everything up in one day Klaus, I'll need two days at least," she exclaimed in shock. Giving her an annoyed look he sighed "Emily, what part of people will try to hurt you when I'm not here did you not understand?". Rolling her eyes she retorted "Then send someone to help me, DUH,". Nodding he replied in a defeated tone "Fine I will be here to collect you on Wednesday night, goodbye," he dressed and the left.

Tying her hair up in a messy bun Emily shoved on some tatty clothes and got to work by getting the suitcases out from her loft and calling in reinforcement (mum and best friend Rachel)to come and help her with the packing. Arriving straight after she had shoved and pulled and tugged and kicked the suitcase onto the landing she ran downstairs only to find that instead of her short plump mum and her lanky best friend a rather intimidating man was standing on her door step. Looking up from her welcome mat he smiled a smile that barely reached his face let alone his eyes and stepped through her door way looking around her hallway. "Umm, excuse me but who are you and why have you just barged into my house?" she asked in blatant irritation. "My name is Malcolm and Klaus sent me to watch over you until tomorrow, he sends hi regards by the way," he answered. _Oh, he sends his regards, how romantic_ she thought sarcastically.

"Well seeing as you're here and you're a strapping young lad how about you help me with some heavy lifting?" she asked with fake cheerfulness. Nodding he followed her up the stairs onto the landing where she piled his arms high with cardboard boxes and pointed downstairs whilst making her way into another room with her own stash of boxes. Answering the door for the second time that morning she was surprised to see that Rachel had brought her sister to help to but greeted them all with a hug before introducing them to Malcolm then immediately giving everyone jobs: "OK, we have two days to pack up everything and somehow move it to Klaus' new apartment. Malcolm get the boxes and suitcase out of the loft and put one in each room, when you've done that you can start wrapping ornaments and glasses up in that pile of newspaper over there and put them in boxes. Mum you take the phonebook and try and find us a somewhat not bank breaking home removal van for tom-""Sorry to interrupt but Klaus says that he will pay for all the costs that this moving will involve," Malcolm informed her.

"Right, ok then mum you take the bathroom and start packing everything into boxes and bring anything breakable downstairs for Malcolm to wrap up, Sophie (Rachel's sister) you make a start on the wrapping up and Malcolm will join you later on and finally Rachel and me are going to tackle my room and the spare room," sounding like a military base she looked everyone in the eyes before checking her watch "Ok, tea break in 2 hours let's move people!" she commanded.

By the time Wednesday came around everyone, including the supposedly healthy Malcolm, was absolutely worn out to tears, so when the doorbell rang seconds after she had given her mum, Sophie and Rachel permission she near enough burst into tears at the thought of moving to answer it. But when she found Klaus on the other side looking rushed and irritated she felt the overwhelming need to slam the door in his face and go to bed, werewolf rage be damned. So when he barged past her to exchange quick hushed words with Malcolm before giving him permission to leave she found herself absolutely livid. "Oh how was your day Emily? My day was exhausting Klaus thank you for asking, oh what's that you say you want to make your mate a cup of tea well I couldn't ask that of you because apparently it seems like too much JUST TO ASK FOR A HELLO WHEN YOU COME THROUGH MY DOOR!" she screamed ending her `conversation` with herself.

"Was that supposed to be me and you having a conversation, because I don't remember taking part in it , AND before you shout at me again I have done something better for you than make you a simple cup of tea my darling," he soothed, rubbing her eyes and looking into her eyes with that `look`. You know the one where they think they deserve a reward for not being selfish and for realizing that they aren't the only ones on the planet. "Well what have you done then?" she demanded. "Wait and see my sweet, all will be revealed when we get to our new apartment," he grinned, leading her into his car whilst covering her bare shoulder with his coat.

Arriving at the new apartment she was led, blindfolded, into a room which smelt heavenly and was deprived of her clothing in such a relaxing manner that she had to lean back on Klaus to keep standing, moaning when she felt that he had no clothes on as well. Pushing her forward slightly he pulled the blindfold from her eyes and revealed to her was the biggest most luxurious bath tubs she had ever seen surrounded by at least a hundred candles. Sighing in satisfaction she dipped one toe into the water only to groan in pure pleasure to feel it so hot that it immediately undone on the stress from the last few days. Stepping in behind her Klaus sat with his back at the end without the taps and gestured toward his lap where Emily happily plopped her bum.

Leaning back so that her head rested on his shoulder she rubbed his knees in a silent thank you. "So, is this better than a cup of tea?" he asked softly into her ear, barely able to move she ran her thumb over his knee in reply. "Good," he whispered satisfied that he had done something right at last. Reaching behind him he poured warm water from a just over her hair and began to massage shampoo into it until her hair had been transformed into a mass of soapy mess at the back of her head. After returning the favour the relaxed in the bath before retiring the bedroom where the towel dried each other with a tenderness that surprised them both.

As Klaus kissed her Emily felt her head begin to spin so she wrapped her arms around his back to keep her standing gasping in pleasure when the action caused the upper parts of their bodies to become flush against one another. "Klaus," she gasped when his suckling moved from her lips to her neck to her bosom. As he opened his mouth and nursed the erect bud with his tongue her fingers intertwined her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her, her knees becoming weak and making her buckle, causing her to fall back onto the bed with Klaus on top of her. Not knowing what to do with her hands she simply stroked his back and massaged his head as he worked her into frenzy as he moved onto the other bosom, lavishing it with the same attention its twin had received.

When she felt Klaus grind his hardness into her thigh she raked her nails down his back in response to the raw emotions flowing through her, but began to panic as his hand began to wonder towards her centre. "Klaus wait," she moaned into his ear, "But why?" he complained right back into her own ear, his own pleasure overwhelming her senses. Emily knew that if she didn't say it now then she might regret it in the morning so the unwrapped her arms from around him and pushed on his chest. Although it did little to move him away it did make him stop his ministrations and listen to her "Klaus, there is something that I need to tell you" she told him shyly, not able to meet his eyes. "What is it my love?" he asked her concerned. "Well the thing is, I'm a virgin and I'm scared Klaus" she whispered, almost ashamed of herself. Forcing herself to look at him when he didn't reply, gasping in surprise yet pleasure she saw the hunger there again.

He pulled her under the covers and lay her across him and whispered into her ear "I've already told you my silly mate don't fear me and you shouldn't be ashamed of your innocence, because it means that when the full moon comes you will be mine. Only mine!" he finished with a possessive growl and upward thrust against her before lulling her into sleep by stroking her hair and back.

**Another Authors Note: Sorry but I just remembered the thing with the Klaus P.O.V I'm gna leave it until I've finished this story so that it doesn't fluctuate. Remember reviews = more chapters :P**


	5. I Want To Feel You!

After waking up naked and splayed across an equally naked hybrid, Emily gently removed herself from his grasp and walked over to the closet. Trying to open the doors as quietly as possible she caught the gasp in her throat when she saw that the closet didn't just contain Klaus' clothes but her own as well. Stepping into the walk in closet she smiled at his thoughtfulness and walked to his side of the closet to choose a shirt to wear. Deciding on a long sleeved fitted black shirt she came out of the closet, to busy buttoning up the shirt to notice the smirk on Klaus' face when he spotted her wearing **his** shirt.

Quietly closing the bedroom door behind her she began to explore her new apartment. Counting only one other door, which she recognized as the bathroom she walked forward and this time couldn't contain her gasp. Right in front of her was the most luxurious and expensive looking apartment she had ever seen. Like something out of a film. The living room covered the whole middle of the apartment with huge cushions spread across the floor and behind the largest couch a whole dining room table and chair set was sitting, looking polished within an inch of its life.

Turning her head to look on the other side of the `living room` she almost screamed with joy at the site of her new kitchen. _It has a wine rack and everything _she thought dreamily. Walking over to the kitchen she brushed her fingers along one of the counters, a grin spreading across her face when she felt her head run straight over the smooth surface.

"I take it you approve of the apartment that I picked out for us then?" Klaus' voice floated toward her smugly. She turned to see him standing there in grey jogging bottoms and nothing else. Feeling the lust pool in her stomach and the joy of her new apartment she ran to him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and crushing her lips to his. Groaning he went to hold her up by holding her bottom and was pleasantly surprised to find she had forgone underwear when getting ready this morning.

Using his speed he ran to the kitchens island unit and placed her on top of it, still standing between her parted legs. He began to stroke her thighs as she nibbled on his neck and breathed gasps into his ears. When his hand brushed against her centre her hips automatically bucked into his own, causing their eyes to roll into the backs of their heads. Putting his forehead to hers he whispered hotly against her lips "Emily, god I can feel you through my pants. You're so hot for me aren't you Emily? AH. Tell me who you're hot for baby".

Setting a steady pace he started to thrust his hips into hers when she answered him with a breathy moan of his name. Wrapping her arms around his back Emily could do nothing more but hold on as the emotions consumed her in waves. Crying out when Klaus fingers began to stroke her folds, she dug her fingers into his back. "Yessss" he hissed as he felt her get wetter for him, feeling as though she was ready he slowly pushed one finger inside of her, pausing when she froze.

"Ah, Klaus it hurts. Stop" she pleaded burying her face in his neck. Puzzled as to why she would be hurting, even though she was a virgin, he tipped her face forward feeling the guilt wash over him at seeing her pained expression. "Darling forgive me for asking but have you never touched yourself?" he asked gently. She nodded and then took his other hand in hers to show him the difference in size. Nodding in understanding and asked her if she wanted to stop.

"NO. Don't stop, just go slow with me" she whispered not meeting his eyes. Nudging her head up with his own he kissed her softly on the lips, allowing his tongue to tease hers. Finally getting her to relax, he distracted her with kisses as he moved his finger inside her, feeling her arms tighten around him but not hearing her whimper, he pumped his finger inside her until she relaxed. "Do you trust me?" he asked into her ear, feeling her nod he curved his finger inside of her in a come hither motion only to hear her cry out in pleasure. "Oh god Klaus. Do it again PLEASE!" she begged him.

Feeling her become wet again he gently added another finger and pressed up firmly into that spot making Emily's back arc and push her breasts into his face. Not being able to resist himself he pulled a bud into his mouth and sucked, hard. "AH" Emily screamed, grabbing onto Klaus' shoulder and pulling herself up and against him. Her eyes glazed with pleasure she stroked Klaus' face and pulled his head away from her bosom, her face showing her pleasure as he let her go with an audible `pop`.

"What about you?" she whispered against his cheek. The whole time he was pleasuring her she hadn't even thought about him. Smiling he whispered back, "I don't think you're ready for that my dear" as he plunged another finger into her, making her keen with pleasure. Suddenly she laid back and gestured for him to lay on her. Curious, he followed her silent request and rested his body atop of hers, his fingers squashed between them, still inside her. His eyebrows shooting into his hair line as she pulled his hand away from her. Biting her lip she watched him watching her pull his fingers out, her eyes glazed with need and longing.

She leaned forward and nipped his ear before whispering in her most seductive voice "Take of your joggers and grind with me. I **need** to feel you against me". Not quite believing what he was hearing he just hovered above her staring before she decided to take things into her own hands by beginning to untie the drawstrings at his waist, before he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Emily, I'm going to assume you've never seen a man bare and aroused so I'm giving you a chance now. Are you sure?" he said looking directly into her eyes. Becoming offended when she giggled at him "We aren't going to have sex Klaus, I just want to feel you against me!" she reasoned.

Getting fed up of being laughed at he tore his joggers of and smashed his hips into hers delighting in her scream of pleasure and allowing himself to simply rest against her bosom for a few moments. Hearing her panting and feeling her begin to move against him he flipped them over so that she was on top of him, smiling reassuringly when she looked like she was panicking. "I don't know what to do Klaus" she sniffled. Leaning up on his elbows he tugged the bottom of his shirt that she was still wearing so that she leaned into him. "Sshhh it's ok, I can teach you, yeah?" he hushed trying to put her insecurities to bed, releasing a sigh of relief when she sat up and put her hands over his that had taken purchase on her hips.

Intertwining their fingers he moved her forwards and backwards side to side but never up and down, he didn't want to take the chance of de flowering her. Moving her hands down his forearms she pulled him up so that she was bouncing in his lap with his arms around her. Adjusting her movement slightly he made it so that his hypersensitive tip bumped into her clit every time she moved forward to give them both the pleasure that they desperately wanted. Emily's head fell forward onto his shoulders as he continued to rock them together his excitement building at the feeling of her panting against his neck.

"Ah Klaus, I fe-feel funny. I think I'm-"she clung to him desperately as she was moments away from cumming. "Bite me baby, I know you want to" she whispered against his lips just before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body became taught just like a bow and she cried his name to the heavens. Feeling her wetness pour out of her coating him he sunk his fangs into her neck as he fell back, coating her thighs in his seed and crushing her against him as he drank. After a few moments he pulled his fangs from her neck and tenderly like the wounds closed, running his hands up and down her back.

Panting against Klaus' neck, Emily felt as though she could barely move, her whole body aching from her very first orgasm. Groaning she felt Klaus licking at her bite marks as he twitched between her folds. Moving her head slightly to the side she looked at the satisfied look on Klaus' face before croaking out "Did I do good?" Laughing at her question he nodded and sat up closing his eyes as he felt her slide against his still sensitive shaft. Picking her up he walked them to the bathroom smiling as he felt her yawn and nuzzled into his neck.

"Where we goin" she mumbled sleepily. "To get cleaned up sweetness, then I'm going to put you to sleep in our big cosy bed. Would you like that?" he asked subconsciously as he put her down on the toilet and wet a flannel with warm water. He crouched between her legs and began to wash their combined juices from her thighs and centre. His eyes softening as he looked at her falling asleep on the toilet. He hummed in surprise and pleasure when she began to stroke his face and hair as he finished cleaning himself. After getting rid of the newly soiled flannel he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and placed her under the cover, pausing when she grabbed his hand as he turned to leave. "Please don't leave me" she whimpered half asleep. "Couldn't even if I wanted to" he answered as he slipped in beside her and held her as she slept.


	6. Meeting The Family

**Authors Note: Ok just for the readers who haven't read my little progress thing on my profile (naughty ;]) the timeline for the story is that in this chapter it is Thursday morning and the full moon is on the next Friday . Just too clear things up. Enjoy and review **

Waking up no longer on top of Klaus but instead wrapped securely in his arms spooning, Emily stretched languidly before turning to face her hybrid. Seeing his eyes still closed she took the time to truly admire his face. Starting at the top her eyes took in his tousled dirty blond curls on his head, slowly moving her eyes down she noticed how much softer his face was when it was relaxed. Smiling to herself she stroked the stubble that covered his strong jaw and chin, brushing her fingers over his smooth cheeks remembering how the veins appear when he is angry. Shaking her head softly she moved her fingers down to his lips, oh his lips. She loved the feel the texture, especially when he trials them softly across her neck when he thinks she is nervous. Looking back up she jumped back when she found his eyes open, the blurry darkness of them giving away the fact that he was still half asleep.

Grabbing her wrist he pulled her forward back to where she had been laying moments before, "I didn't mean to startle you," he mumbled shifting closure to her. Reading his body language she moved towards him more until their bodies where pressed against one another with him breathing into her neck as she stroked his hair. Stroking the hair she had just admired Emily smiled softly when she felt him stroke and caress her stomach and back, "I can't wait for the full moon sweetheart, I can't wait to make you mine," he mumbled. Nuzzling her softly when he felt her tense at what he said, "Sweetheart, I will try my hardest not to hurt you ok?" he whispered to her, when she remained tense he kissed her neck softly, "Ok, how about we go back and see Estella and see if there is something we can do to make it easier ok?". Relief coursing through him when she nodded and kissed his neck in return.

"Before we go and see Estella though I need to tell you something else, "she said quietly, continuing when he turned his head to face her to show he was listening, "I promised my mum that I would go to this `do` thing that is tonight and with everything that's happened lately I forgot to tell you but it would be a fantastic opportunity for you to meet my parents. You know if you want to that is," her voice getting smaller and smaller as she finished talking. When she received no reply she pushed him of her and reached for a random night gown that was on the end of the bed before retreating out of the room into the kitchen.

Concentrating on making her coffee she tried to ignore the rejection that was rushing through her veins and making her face heat up and colour with embarrassment. She was contemplating leaving the apartment for some fresh air when she heard the bedroom door close behind her. _Well at least he isn't sneaking up on me again_ she thought dryly. Moving away from where she was standing to somewhere where he couldn't easily get to her she heard him sigh. "Emily, I never said that I didn't want to go. I do want to go I was just surprised that you would want me to meet your family that is all," he explained, his voice tired and rough.

Turning back to face him she felt herself start to feel guilty at being so argumentative when the expression on his face told her that he was telling her the truth. Moving to him she put her coffee down and led him to one of the floor cushions where he sat down and she sat in his lap. "I'm sorry for over-reacting, I mean it's not even an important `do` really, it's just dinner with the family to celebrate something stupid no doubt," she sighed as she lay her head on his chest. "No, no. We can go, will your mother be ok for having to make room for one more at such short notice" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

She nodded as she kissed his chin, frowning as the stubble pricked at her skin, "You will need to have a shave though, I don't like this stubble it gets in the way of my lips," she complained softly, continuing her journey before closing her lips over his. Smiling he nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away and shoving her out of his lap and onto the floor, laughing at her outright at the unlady like noise that come from her lips as she rubbed her now sore bottom. "Hey!" she shouted after him as he disappeared into the bedroom chuckling. "Go call your mother and organise tonight with her and I'll give Estella a ring," he called back to her in reply.

Mumbling insults under her breathe she made her way over to the phone, "Hi mum, yes I'm still coming. Oh you want me to- oh ok. Yes I know that is rather annoying. Umm mum if I can just get a word in edge ways-, yes I know you're stressed but I have some good-ish news. No mum I'm not pregnant, look will you just let me talk, I-. MUM! Ok it's alright I'm going to get changed and help you I promise but you need to listen ok? Good, Klaus is coming to-. Muuum stop squealing, yes I know you want to meet him that's why I'm bringing him tonight. Ok, so half an hour? Alright, loves you mum see you soon, bi".

Sighing she put down the phone before seeing Klaus smirking in the bedroom doorway. Sticking her middle finger up at him she huffed as she hefted herself of the floor and brushed past him to get ready. "Sooo, what's the plan then?" he asked as he watched her run around with her toothbrush in her mouth and searching for clothes at the same time. "Well I'm going to, ah damn it, go to my mums and, shit! KLAUS, don't just stand there laughing at me help me you jerk!" she yelled at him. Moving towards her he took her jeans out of her hands and held them out for her to step into as she brushed her teeth at 100mph. He barely managed to do the zip up before she was in the bathroom rinsing her mouth out and rushing back in with just her jeans and a black lacy bra on.

Seeing the contract between her pale bosom and dark, sinful lace he couldn't stop himself from pulling her into his arms when she went pass him and kissing her on the lips. Surprised but in a good way Emily welcomed Klaus' sudden passion and pulled him closer and his tongue asked for entrance. But before Klaus could even wrap his hand around her delectable derriere her phone buzzed, making his head fall to her collarbone with a loud disappointed groan to accompany it. "Look I have to get ready and go but meet me at the address that I've written next to the phone at whatever time you're ready if you're ready before 5 ok?" without waiting for an answer she kissed him on the cheek before shoving her top over her head, grabbing the car keys from the kitchen table and running out the door.

She hadn't been gone five minutes before he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket with her number on the screen, answering it frowning he demanded that she pull over saying that it wasn't safe to talk and drive. "I've got it on loud speaker so I'm fine Mr Overprotective, anyway there is a duffle bag in the closet I've left it behind by accident and I need you to put something smart casual in it for me to wear later," "Ok, I've got the bag and I'll pack something nice, heels or flats?" he asked. "Have I told you that you're actually kind of thoughtful yet? Um I'll have heels that look like they won't cripple me half way through the evening then make me walk like a mong" she laughed.

Smiling at her joke and her compliment he told her he'd be there by 1 seeing as it was only half eleven now. After showering and dressing himself in fitted jeans, black boots and a fitted dark blue dress shirt he shaved before returning back to the closet to pack Emily's bag for her. Choosing a loose fitting blue cotton jersey dress with small heeled black boots that come up to mid-calf and a small black belt to pull the waist in the middle he grabbed the bag and left.

Arriving at Emily's mothers' house he could hear the chaos going on inside and wondered what on earth could be going on with over 4 more hours left to prepare a meal and serve it. Slightly surprised that instead of seeing his mate answer the door a man wearing jeans, shoes and a light grey sweater over a white shirt he smiled his best I'm-the-one-for-your-daughter smile. Gesturing with his head for Klaus to come in he closed the door behind him before holding out his hand, "I'm Richard, Emily's father, pleasure to meet you Klaus. I've heard so much about you between the plates being thrown around the kitchen," he joked. Smiling in return Klaus shook Richards hand and asked "Is it safe to go in and say hello?" Smiling Richard told him it was his funeral before disappearing into what looked like the living room.

Following the smells of cooking and the sound of rowing Klaus hesitantly pushed the kitchen door open revealing the kitchen that actually looked like something had been dropped on it. Like oh I don't know a nuclear bomb! Looking up he saw a women who had a striking resemblance to Emily go through another door, presumably to the garden for some herb or something. But seeing the opportunity Klaus stealthily came up behind Emily and was about to whisper a naughty hello when she surprised him by cutting him off, "Hello Klaus, don't make me jump because if I cut myself I will smash a plate over your head, you can put my bag at the bottom of the stairs. Oh and one more thing," she turned and gave him a kiss full on the lips, giggling when she pulled away due to his surprised expression.

Nudging him the direction of the door leading back to the hallway where the stairs are she turned back to her cooking. He had just put his hand on the door knob when a different yet slightly familiar scent hit him. Dropping the bag on the floor with a thud he speeded over to Emily, grabbed her and put her on the table grabbing her hands gently and inspecting them thoroughly. "What? What are you doing Klaus?" she asked incredulously. "You're bleeding. I can smell it, did you cut yourself I don't see any cuts on your hands," he answered as he continued to search her body for injuries.

It wasn't until she grabbed his face in her hand and touched his hands to her stomach did he understand where the blood was coming from. "OH!" he gasped in shock, annoyed at his own stupidity. Putting his head next to hers he rubbed her tummy in soothing circles as he spoke quietly to her, "I'm sorry for my stupidity are you ok? Does it hurt?" "No, I'm fine, for now anyway. Does it bother you? I mean you can fake a tummy bug or something if you have to leave," she replied. _Always thinking of others my sweetheart, _he thought to himself smiling softly. Telling her he is fine he simply kissed her nose and put her back in front of the stove, stroking her stomach one last time before going to do what she requested.

Doing as she requested he returned to the kitchen and sat in one of the kitchen chairs and watched his mate rush around the kitchen occasionally giving him something to taste. As she bustled past with her arms full of some bushy herb he pulled her into his lap and slipped her shoes off and massaged her tired feet whilst at the same time rubbing soothing circles into her back with the other hand. Leaning forward he captured her parted lips in an open mouthed kiss, easily slipping his tongue in her mouth and smirking against her when he heard her moan the hand on her back pulled her more firmly against him, however her mother's footsteps caused him to let out a low growl making Emily shrink away in response. Feeling her fear he turned back to face her and pecked her lips before easing her shoes back on and urging her back to work, before turning to meet her mother.

Half an hour later when all the herbs had been finely chopped and added to their respective meals and the ovens had been put on timer, Emily practically collapsed into Klaus' lap not caring that he was in the middle of a conversation with her mother. "Aww are you tired pumpkin?" cooed Emily's mother whose name Klaus had learned was Rose/Rosie. Seeing her tired daughter nod and snuggle into her boyfriend's welcoming arms Rose smiled shook her daughters arm to keep her awake, "Now Emily, we have guests arriving soon, so why don't you show Klaus where you and he will be spending the night hm," Agreeing with her mother Emily tiredly and remorsefully rose from Klaus' lap, took his hand and led him up the stairs, grabbing her bag on the way.

Making note of what door her room is Klaus followed Emily quietly and took in his surroundings as she closed the door behind them. Smiling he took in the room that he assumed Emily grew up in. the walls were a pale pink with a small, tidy desk in the far corner and a T.V opposite the bed that still look slightly used and a bed that was covered  in teddy bears of all different shapes and sizes. To be honest he was pretty sure if he looked under the bed there would be a poster of some pop idol with a six pack. Smirking he turned back around to face Emily, not expecting her to push him onto the bed.

As he sat up she straddled his lap and dropped the bag he brought for her on the floor next to her bed. Pulling his head towards hers she met his eager lips with her own pushing him gently onto his back. Running her hands up his chest she cupped his face as his hands rested on her calves. "Hello" she whispered against his lips with a mischievous glint in her eye. Smirking he placed his lips back over hers in a sensual kiss as a reply, moving a hand up from her calf to give her butt a smack. He smirked his signature smirk as he heard her yelp, but he knew that she was just surprised and not in any real pain. "Help me get dressed," she purred into his ear.

He sat up with her standing between his legs, leaning forward he kissed her stomach reminding her of her 'situation' making her jump back from him almost as if she had been burnt. "Sorry, I forgot wait downstairs I'll be there in a min-," he interrupted her by undoing the zip on her jeans and massaging her derriere. Hushing her protests he pulled her flour covered top over her head and her jeans of her legs, before pulling her dress over her head and giving her feet a small massage before putting her boots on.

Seeing the belt left on the bed she went to reach for it when Klaus grabbed her hand shaking his head, "I know that you're not hurting now but if you start to hurt later the belt will simply add pressure that you don't need," he explained at seeing her confused facial expression. Nodding in understanding she grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs to the front door where Emily's mother was bringing the food out onto the table, "Oh you look lovely dear, why don't you two go and grab some food from the kitchen and bring it out ok" she greeted.

Moving into the kitchen Emily moved to one of the many cupboards lining the walls and pulled out a small packet of tablets (authors note: pain killers) and put them into Klaus' trouser pocket before moving to take the last couple of dishes into the dining room, giving Klaus a peck on the cheek as she walked past.

Back in the dining room people had started to arrive and Rose told the couple where they would be sitting before almost parading them around like a new toy. Klaus smiled at how relaxed she looked and acted around her family, it was refreshing from how deceitful his own had been. Hearing a loud noise from the front of the house he noticed how Emily immediately came back to him and pulled him to the side apologizing to her father, whom Klaus had been talking with. "That's my Aunt Margaret, she's very old fashioned and judgemental so give her some leeway please," she whispered urgently to him before dragging him over to where the loud voice had come from.

Moving to stand beside her like the dutiful boyfriend he put his arm around her waist to show her his support, smiling slightly when he felt her relax a little. "Aunt Margaret, it's so nice to see you again," she greeted from his side. "I see you have still haven't lost any of that weight, how do you ever expect to get into a relationship if you're fat?" she said in reply, immediately enraging Klaus.

Turning to face said enraged hybrid she stuck her hand out for him to presumably kiss, apparently oblivious to the fury in his eyes, "And who is this lovely looking young lad hm? I'm her Aunt Margaret," she greeted him, looking a little taken aback when he didn't take her hand in his but instead put his free hand in his pocket replying in a tight voice "My name is Klaus and I am Emily's BOYFRIEND and I happen to think that she is lovely just the way she is woman!" The venom in his voice surprising both Emily and her Aunt. Turning both him and Emily away and back into the living room he left the vile woman standing in the doorway her mouth agape.

Returning back to the dining room Klaus was happy to hear that the dinner was now ready to be served, however his happiness and relief was short lived when he realized that he and Emily was only sitting one person away from the foul woman Emily called an Aunt. Instead of giving the infuriating woman his attention he decided to focus on Emily and join the conversation that she was having with her father. "Sooo, Emily. Do tell us how you and Klaus her met my dear," the bitch, Klaus fondly thought of her as, asked. Looking to Klaus, Emily gave him a panicked look before he stepped in, "We met at the park, we walked by each other on the way to work for a few weeks before I finally got the courage to ask her out to dinner, and here we are," he finished his `story` with a charming smile, holding Emily's hand for extra effect.

But it seemed as though Aunt Margaret wasn't satisfied with the small piece of information, "And what are your plans for the future?" she asked arrogantly, giving Emily a demeaning look. "That is for me and Emily to discuss but we plan to be staying together long term, **if you must know," **he finished harshly. "Long term?" she scoffed, openly laughing at them. "Please, Klaus. You can't be serious. I mean you need to look at what kind of a relationship you're getting yourself into. She is fat, boring and we all know that she isn't exactly putting ou-," "ENOUGH!" bellowed Emily's parents.

Richard stood looming over his sister as his wife barely managed to form words through her fury, "How dare you come into **my** house and insult **my** daughter. Just because you were stupid enough to settle for the first bloke that cocked his leg, just because my daughter has pride and you disgraced your family by having none, does **not** mean you can ridicule her!" Rose screeched across the table. "Margaret in the kitchen. NOW if you please" Richard all but snarled at her. Returning a few moments later Richard announced that she had left so they could continue with the rest of the evening.

By the time the dinner was finished and everyone had been sent home and the table had been cleared Emily could barely stand up, whether it was because of the bottle of wine she had polished of or the exhaustion from throughout the day or even a combination of both Klaus didn't know. Bidding her parents goodnight he picked her up and climbed up the stairs with her in his arms. Stirring slightly she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss his face, eventually reaching his lips as he opened her bedroom door and plopped her on the bed.

"Mmmm, Klaus I have a question," she slurred as he pulled her feet into his lap and began to undo the zip on a boot. "And what is the question sweetness?" he asked in return. "Will you let me touch you Klaus?" she asked, her voice having returned back to normal, the slurring having seemingly vanished into thin air. His eyes darting up to meet hers, he gave her a sharp look and shook his head before pulling of the other boot and standing her in front of him.

Pulling her dress over her head he folded it neatly and placed it on the chair, desperately trying to ignore the way she breathed heavily against his neck as she trailed her fingers over his chest. Pushing his hands away from her she unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time, never breaking eye contact with him as she bit her lip. Leaning forward she bit his lip instead and then licked it better. Hearing him growl seductively she smiled and trailed her fingers over the newly revealed flesh. Pushing him onto his back she straddled his hips and ground down onto him, hard.

"URGH" he moaned as he felt her heat through his jeans, holding her hips still he looked up into her eyes and noticed that the drunk shine had returned. Putting his hands on her hips and halting her movements he nuzzled her bosom in a silent apology and lifted her off him and onto the bed next to him. Hearing her whine he told her he would only be a minute as he walked into the bathroom to try and grasp something that even faintly resembles control.

After finally reining in his lust and passion he returned back to the bedroom to find her passed out, spread across her bed like a sacrifice. Smirking he de-clothed himself before repositioning her so that she was cuddling into his side as he hummed softly to her when she began to stir. Stroking her back gently Klaus looked back on how `whirlwind` the last few days had been before drifting off to sleep himself, thought of finally claiming Emily in just 8 days playing over and over in his head.


	7. Secrets!

**Authors Note: ok guys well I'm gna skip until the day that they have the meeting with Estella which I forgot to put in the last chapter is the Wednesday, as the Wednesday two days before the transformation/mating thing. Review and enjoy **

"Emily, Klaus I've been expecting you, there's some things that I have found that I think you will find interesting," Estella greeted, her face obscured by the evenings shadows. Back in the living room Estella turned to her over crowded book shelf and pull a stack from the top down "Here are some books that you may … want to read," she paused mid talk, startled to find that when she turned to once again face her guests that Emily was no longer sitting comfortably in the armchair but had now been splayed across Klaus' lap with his face not-so-gently nuzzling her neck. Smiling at the annoyed expression on Emily's face she continued talking, explaining his behaviour "He's putting his scent on you to ward of other males of his species; basically he is marking you as his. Once he has mated you, your scents will mix and create a whole new scent that you both shall share".

Nodding as best she could with Klaus' head under her chin she waited for Estella to continue talking, "Basically the information that I have gathered is that, assuming you're a virgin, it will hurt more than usual because he will be wanting to dominate you as his mate, however if you are in true pain or truly scared it is likely he will slow down the process to wait for you, remember he may be thinking with his gonad but he won't be stupid enough to piss off the woman he has to literally spend the rest of his life with off," she explained with a sneaky smile and sharp look to Klaus, who still hadn't halted his attack on the column of Emily's throat.

Heaving the books onto Emily's lap she jolted Klaus form his prized neck and earned a heated glare from the hybrid, "Let the bloody girl read something Klaus and leave her neck alone, it's not like I'm going to jump up and start humping her leg!" she retorted harshly making Emily avoid looking in her direction form embarrassment. "Now you both remember what I said about the biting ritual and how Klaus will behave during the mating process don't you?" she asked in a tone that a mother would use with a mischievous child. Emily nodded distractedly, already enthralled in the pages of one of the books Estella had given her and Klaus grunted around a mouthful of Emily's neck.

Returning back to the apartment Klaus watched with troubled eyes as Emily continued to read her book as she sauntered into their living room. _I need to tell her tonight, before the mating ritual. Estella was right, if I have to spend the rest of my life with her it wouldn't be wise to have her hate me, _Klaus thought within the safe confines of his mind. Moving towards her he placed his hands on her shoulders and lent down to kiss gently along her jaw.

"Emily," he purred against her skin, smiling softly when she nodded, their skin rubbing together smoothly. "I need to tell you something my love," he told her hesitantly, almost as if he was a child admitting a fib to his mother. Hearing the urgency and hesitation in his voice she closed her book with a loud snap, not even dog tagging her page in her hurry to turn her attention to him. Seeing that he had her full attention Klaus walked around the couch and pulled her into his lap/arms.

"I want you to understand that I am NOT as good to others as I am to you Emily. I have been a cruel and sadistic ripper before I met you. It is a part of who I am and what I am that I want you to understand that you have to accept if we continue with the mating plan. Do you understand?" he asked feeling her body slightly tense underneath him, hearing her soft yes as reply he continued, "I had a family that I killed and before you panic I want you to know that I DID have a good reason as to why I did it and that they are safe and more in a coma like state rather than dead. I love my family Emily and I would never truly harm them. Those are my secrets that I have to bare and if you have any qualms I suggest you state them now before it is too late," he finished, his arms naturally tightening around her as he lent his chin on her shoulder and listened to her heart beat quicken slightly.

"Well seeing as we are sharing secrets I have something to tell you but I will only tell you if you give me your word that you won't kill anyone," she whispered with fear evident in her voice. "Emily wha-," he began to growl before he was abruptly interrupted as she pulled away from him and faced him with a determined look on her pretty little face, her lips pouting to show her stubbornness. "Klaus!" she insisted. Nodding his accent she continued, "I have an ex-boyfriend that I work with and sometimes drink with when we finish a particularly difficult project" she blurted. Seeing his eyes flash to that dangerous golden black hue she returned to his lap and stroked his face as she whispered softly, "Klaus, he's just a friend,".

Jerking back she was surprised by the amount of anger and pure rage that was emanating from his eyes as he turned his sharp gaze to her, "Just a friend? And how long is that going to last Emily? He's a man and you are a woman, men and women who go for drinks always ending up drinking too much at least once and the result of that is a one night stand," he hissed vehemently at her, his fangs glinting as he snarled from his rage. "Klaus he is just a friend and I know they you won't like it but he is my friend and he WILL remain within my life!" she finished sternly.

He snarled as he pushed her away from him and roared his fury to the apartment she oucnhed a hole through the wall making Emily flinch. "WHAT! He will not stay in your life! You are mine Emily. MINE! Only mine, he will not take you from me and I will NOT share you my love" he hissed into her ear as they had ended up with her pressed against the back of the sofa. She flinched as he bit roughly into her neck and growled at her. Remembering the chapter in the book that covered submission she realised that this wasn't **her** Klaus talking but the **wolf** talking, if she didn't submit to him then he would make her, so going against her basic nature she took a deep breath and aligned their eyes so that she could focus on returning those furious pools of golden blackness back to their dark blue.

"Yours," she whispered to him, moving her eyes to look downwards to show her submission. "Only yours Klaus," she finished her voice soft and obedient. Sensing her change of attitude he released her neck and began to soothe the area he had abused with his fangs by lavishing it with the velvet texture of his tongue. Tilting her head back she allowed Klaus to `mark` her neck with the bites until he was panting against her now damp and freshly marked skin. Feeling his hot breath against the cool wetness that his tongue had left on her neck she shivered at the sensations that it shot through her spinal cord. His left hand loosening its bruising and possessive grip that it had on her hip as his right unwound itself from her hair to move to stroke her newly abused hair.

"You can't say things like that to me Emily. Not this close to the full moon," he warned as he moved his head away from her neck and gently kissed her lips. She looked at his face releasing a sigh of relief as she saw that the veins under his eyes had faded away, his eyes had returned back to his deep shade of blue and his teeth certainly didn't look as sharp or predatory as they had a few short moments ago. Stroking the area where the veins had been raised to the surface she kissed him back. Putting his forehead to hers he rubbed his nose against hers affectionately making her giggle.

Rubbing her lower back softly he lifted her so that her rump was balanced on the edge of the sofa back so that he could look into her eyes easier. "I didn't mean to get so angry, but I refuse to lose you to another man. Perhaps we can talk more about it after the full moon hm? Would that make you happier with me?" he asked with a sigh. Although he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face as she nuzzled her way under his neck and nodded as she placed a soft kiss on his adams apple. "Now then you provocative little minx, let's get you to bed, we have a big day tomorrow," he told her quietly smirking his usual smirk at seeing her yawn as she shook her head in denial.

As they lay there in their bed with Emily sleeping safely within the confines of her arms Klaus thought over the plans that he had for the next day. _I wonder if it's such a good idea to tell her about my weaknesses in case I hurt her. And there is the small matter of introducing her to Stefan, but then again I could just tell her that he is a `work` colleague, it wouldn't exactly be lying. Oh well, I will deal with it tomorrow, at least she took the whole I put my family in a coma thing pretty well, _he yawned as he grew tired with all the things that still had to be done in such little time. Looking down he smiled to see Emily shuffle closer in her sleep as se subconsciously seeked him out. Pulling her closer he buried his face in her hair falling asleep listening to the steady sound of her heart beat, surrounded in her scent.

**Authors Note: I am actually so sorry for not updating but here it is chapter 7. Please review and I will try to update soon, but don't be expecting anything tomorrow people I do have a social life but I will try to update on Sunday, once again so sorry for late update and please review xxx**


	8. Mating Ritual

**Authors Note: sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter I know I'm a terrible person however I can finally present to you the `mating chapter` oh and just to let you know I won't be able to update often as I've just got a job for the weekends and am now at full time college that I have to travel 2 and a half hours to get to. So my story writing time may have to also be my eating time as well ;) so pleasepleaseplease be patient with me and read, review and most importantly enjoy **

Emily fidgeted nervously on the edge of the bed as she anxiously waited for Klaus to arrive, the events of that morning replaying in her mind:

_(That morning)_

Waking up to find that the bed was empty of his mate Klaus rapidly felt his good mood diminish as a frown formed on his brow. Calling out her name he sighed in relief as he heard her quite reply from the kitchen, accompanied with rustling. Dragging himself up from his comfortable and warm bed he padded his way out the bedroom and into the kitchen silently creeping up behind Emily and wrapping his still warm arms around her. Her slight startle made him grin like the cat that got the milk into her neck.

Laying her hands against his forearms she leant back against him and released a sigh from her soft lips. "Tonight's the night," she murmured closing her eyes and enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the moment. His face becoming serious Klaus turned Emily to face him and looked into her face only to find that she was seemingly more interested with the oh so suddenly enchanting floor of the kitchen. Gathering his patience he gently lifted her face so that her worried and unsure eyes met his reassuring and comfortable ones. "Everything will be fine, although there is some last minute things that we need to go through," he comforted her as he led her into the living room, sitting with her in his lap.

"I'm going to be leaving around 2 this afternoon to get set up in a secure location until after I have transformed back into the form you see now, and then I will return here where we will … urgh urgh (coughing) mate," he finished awkwardly, seeing the slightly stressed expression on her face. "I have arranged for Estella to come and stay with you until I arrive and see that you try and get some sleep whilst I'm gone," he explained holding her hand loosely, giving her the option of moving away for space. Looking up at into his genuinely concerned face Emily forced a smile on her face and prayed that it looked real. Feeling relief replace her anxiety she allowed herself to relax when she saw Klaus smile and move back to the kitchen saying something about pancakes. Briefly looking at her watch she took note of how long she had to freak out before plastering on another smile and returned to the kitchen where Klaus seemed to be eating the container of the pancake mix, "That's not how you open it Klaus," she laughed.

_(Present Time)_

Wringing her hands for what must have been the twentieth time within one minute Emily looked at the clock again; Estella had just left after giving her some sort of special potion which should help with the pain. Ten minutes. That's how long she had left. Ideas of running and leaving briefly flittered through her head before she c rushed them. She couldn't leave Klaus, at least not with only a few minutes to spare. So taking a deep breathe she walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a large portion of the bourbon that Klaus seemed so fond off, not really caring if he minded. Just as she finished her drink, her face grimacing from the slight burn which still resided in her throat, she heard footsteps walking down the hallway and stopping in front of the apartment's door. Looking at the shadow moving underneath the door, Emily desperately tried to keep her heartbeat steady and under control, obviously failing miserably.

Turning to face her fate her eyebrows near enough left her face as the fear ebbed away slightly. He looked … well normal. Just like he always did, albeit a little scruffy. His eyes darting wildly around the room until focusing directly on her face. The realization that that was NOT normal had barely entered her brain before she was swept across the room with Klaus pinning her against the wall, the veins showing his thirst evident on his face, his eyes dark and wild. Tilting his head to the side Emily was relieved to see a flash of recognition only to squeal when he buried his cold face in the warm flesh of her neck. But more importantly the **vulnerable** flesh of her neck.

Forcing herself to swallow her fears she looked down at the mass of curls that made up the top of Klaus' head and remembered what Estella had said about the scent thing. Her point being proven even more when Klaus moved her hair away and rubbed his face against her neck, fairly vigorously she might add. Remembering what the book had said she took a deep breath, reached up and stroked his hair, sighing when it seemed to calm his rubbing some. Hushing him quietly she whispered `yours` into his ear, pleased to hear his responding purring. "Mmmmmm, mine," he hummed contentedly against her. To her surprise he seemed happy to just stand with her in his arms for a while, although in Emily's opinion not long enough. Feeling the dread rise in her as he walked her backwards into the bedroom, panicked her slightly, how she remained her cool she doesn't know.

Feeling the bed hit the back of her knees, she fought the natural reaction to sit down and continued to stand, earning herself a perplexed look from Klaus. Who simply looked at the bed, at her then back at the bed pointedly. Looking to her side the bed come fully into her line of view and if she was honest with herself making a break for it was looking like the better option. Her panic must have shown on her face for when she looked back at Klaus his features had softened remarkably. Leaning forward he kissed her lips softly , his arms curling around her, his hands running soothingly up and down her back. When she finally relaxed into the kiss Klaus pulled away and gently began to create a trial of soft kisses across her face and down to her neck where he nipped her gently before calming the small red mark by laving it with attention from his tongue. By then end of the intimate act of affection Emily's head was limp on his shoulder, her hands crumpling the fabric of his slightly dirty shirt.

Raising her head to look into his eyes she saw the love mixed in with his lust and relaxed. Besides he loved her, he's not going to rape her or anything. Right? Sensing that his mates' attention was no longer on the subject at hand Klaus ran his hands down her back, past her hips to squeeze her delectable derriere smirking at her responding squeak of surprise. Moving her attention back to the horny hybrid in front of her Emily smiled back as she moved forward to kiss his lips, finally allowing her knees to buckle making them fall backwards onto the bed. Purring his approval of her decision Klaus quickly made his path back down to her breasts where he ripped her blouse open with his teeth, all the while keeping eye contact with Emily. Smirking at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra Klaus promptly began to kiss around the centre of her breast, but never actually allowing his lips to touch the bud that desperately wanted his attention.

It wasn't until he had thoroughly, and I mean thoroughly, teased Emily half way out of her mind that he finally enveloped the aching bud into his wet and hot mouth. Wrapping his tongue around the bud he suckled her gently, feeling his own pleasure rise with each and every one of her mewls of pleasure. Finding that she couldn't take his sweet torture anymore Emily used the fingers already woven into Klaus' hair to pull him away from her bosom with a loud pop, the sound alone making her eyes close with pleasure. Whilst trying to regain the normal rate of her breathing Klaus thought it would be a good idea to move onto the other bosom, because it simply wouldn't be fair to give to one and not the other. After furiously working to control her breathing Emily felt the tingles begin to shoot straight through her all over again. Starting from the centre of her chest travelling down to send shocks into her centre before the pleasure shot straight back up to her head, making her throw it back and begin to pant.

Simply enjoying the taste of his mates' skin Klaus was fully content to stay where he was, if it wasn't for the pressing urges of his wolf wanting him to mount his mate. So, regretfully, he allowed Emily's panting chest to fall free from his mouth as he moved down her body, placing random kisses as he went. Smiling softly as he felt her finger tips stroke his hair, face, shoulders, wherever she could reach as he moved downward. Reaching his destination Klaus frowned at the jeans that were obstructing him from what is his, growling at them he reached forward with one arm to raise Emily's hips of the bed whilst undoing her jeans with the other hand. As he pulled the jeans down her legs he made sure that his fingers never left her body until the end and when the offending thing was off he trailed kisses up her legs. From her calves all the way up to her inner thigh, delighting in the way her breathing sped up the higher he got.

Looking down to see her soon to be first lover between her thighs Emily began to feel slightly faint, until she noticed how many clothes he was wearing that is. Then her kiss swollen lips formed themselves into a pout as she frowned gently. Seeing the distress instead of pleasure on his mates face Klaus paused, his hot breath fanning out against her heated skin. Instead of actually asking what was wrong with her (as speaking was too much with a perfectly touchable and mountable female mate below you) he titled his head in questioning. "You're wearing too many clothes and I think you should get back up here so I can fix our little problem," she told him her voice suddenly taking on a sensual tone.

Understanding their `dilemma` Klaus shifted up so she could slowly, torturingly slowly undo every SINGLE button on the damned shirt before throwing it off his shoulders and running her hands over his heated and sensitive flesh. Noticing how his eyes clenched shut when her fingertips grazed his nipples she brushed her fingers over them again before bringing her lips down to tentatively place her lips to one of them in a tender kiss. Hearing his hiss she decided to suckle him just as he had suckled her before he seemed to get bored of waiting and lifted her so she was straddling his hips, her thighs spread enough for him to reach a hand between their highly strung and taught bodies. Gasping and throwing her head back Emily's eyes glazed over with pleasure as Klaus rubbed her clit gently through her thin lace panties.

Seeing his mate writhing on top of him in pleasure Klaus decided to move things along, patience in the bedroom had always been Elijah's forte rather than his, although they did always scream louder. He made a mental note to test the theory another night or maybe tonight depending on how vigorous they were during the official mating. Simply tearing the sides of her panties Klaus removed the underwear with little effort and openly stared in awe of the glory that was his Emily's treasure, her love mitten whatever they called it nowadays. "So wet!" he gasped as he grinded his hips up into hers as his wolf took control of him as he succumbed to the pleasure coursing through his veins, boiling him alive.

Hearing Klaus gasp his pleasure in her ear Emily allowed her mind to simply let itself go and enjoy the pleasure her body was experiencing. Moving her hands down she struggle to undo the button on Klaus' trousers with him grinding against her, "Klaus stop dry humping me for a minute would ya?" she growled in annoyance as she finally tugged the button free and yanked the zipper down. His eyes blazing Klaus threw his trousers across the room, his pants following soon after. Looking down Emily's eyes widened in shock, she had seen Klaus aroused before but never like this. He was swollen, his skin stretched to its limit across the hard flesh. The head was glistening with moisture and the most prominent thing that Emily noticed was it was _big._ Like really big. Too big. She started shaking her head as panic consumed her again.

Nuzzling her neck in an effort to calm her Klaus grunted, his head tilting to the side in confusion. "It won't fit Klaus," she whispered. Grinning slightly Klaus looked at her before kissing her gently on the lips, "A baby is supposed to come from there eventually my love and I can assure you I am NOT the size of a youngling," he laughed slightly when her face changed from worried to thoughtful. Without waiting for her to come out of her thoughts Klaus continued his very detailed examination of Emily's throat making sure that every single inch of it was covered in love bites, that his blood would heal later. Feeling the heat rise through him again and his wolf pushing to take over Klaus knew he had to speed things up before he lost control.

"Sorry my love but we need to hurry this along," Klaus murmured to her as he positioned himself at her entrance his head gently nudging her lips apart. Crying out at the contact Emily arched her back of the mattress. Holding her down by her hips Klaus whispered his love for her in her ear before pushing forward in a strong thrust. "AAAAHHH" the pain washed away the surprise she had felt only moments ago and she clawed at Klaus' back as he shushed her through her pain. The pleasure soared through him like nothing before in his life. She was SO tight and warm and wet, all for him. His wolf was taking over he could feel it as the edges of his mind began to blur. As the wolf finally took over he whispered urgently in her ear, "Please don't hate me after this,", before completely surrendering to the wolf inside of him.

Hearing his words Emily immediately felt the change in Klaus, the hands that had been soothingly caressing her sides moved to hoist her legs around his waist. His eyes went from their dark brown to smouldering gold and his teeth turned from blunt to sharp. This was definitely Klaus the wolf not Klaus the man. Turning her head towards him she stared her frightened and panicked eyes into his hunger and lust filled eyes. Sensing her nerves Klaus **(a/n from now on when I say Klaus, I mean Klaus the wolf)** tightened his hold on her hips and rocked gently forward, his now sharp teeth nipping at her collarbone. Crying out at the sudden pleasure that had replaced the previous ache Emily had been feeling in between her thighs.

"Urgh, Klaus!" she groaned in his ear, her arms tightening around him once more, her nails making crescent moon shapes in his shoulder blades. The pleasure on its own was driving Klaus insane but hearing her moan his name and feel her grasp onto his shoulders like the way she was he decided then and there that his pace was too slow for the both of them. Re-firming his grip on Emily's thighs he tilted her hips just so, moving into a kneeling position he moved her so she was laying half in his lap and half splayed out across the bed. Wrapping her legs securely around his waist Klaus allowed a feral grin to sweep across his face as he slammed his hips forward, filling Emily to the hilt, the pleasure of being _sooo_ deep making his head fall onto her shoulder and his breathe come in pants.

Feeling how the new angle hit her just there and loving how their hips met roughly every time they thrust together Emily allowed her approval of his decision to be heard in the form of mewls of pleasure, but Klaus wasn't satisfied with her mewls. As lovely and pleasurable as they were he wanted her to scream. To scream **his** name, to shout to the heavens that she was his, that she belonged to him so loud that everyone within a mile radius would know about it. And as Emily was about to find out Klaus always gets what he wants.

He bent his head down to plant his face between her bouncing breasts as his hand that wasn't leading her hip movements down between the minute space between their bodies and fondled her clit, grinning as he heard the screams he had been hoping to achieve. He felt it. The feeling trailing a blazing path form where they were joined, his hand squished between them, all the way up his spin sending shocks through his brain. He was going to cum, and soon at that. Knowing that they still had to bit each other Klaus pulled Emily completely off the bed and into his lap so he had easier access to her neck, loving the way her breathe caught at the sudden change of penetration. Laving his chosen spot above her jugular he growled into her ear, "Bite me mate, make me yours as I make you **mine**,"

Emily felt helpless against the pleasure that was already shooting through her body, so when she heard his command who was she to say no. So leaning back so that they were face to face she placed a quick kiss on his lips whispering `yours` against them before biting as hard as she could into the space where his shoulder and neck met. Tasting the rich blood in her mouth and not being able to swallow was killing her so when Klaus smashed his bloody lips against hers and their blood mixed in their mouths she was savouring the taste before finally swallowing the richly flavoured liquid. She had just barley allowed the liquid to slide down her throat before she felt a new kind of pleasure engulf her senses as she clasped her arms around Klaus' head and buried her head in his shoulder as she felt wave after wave of the new pleasure assault her.

Feeling her desperate hold on his neck Klaus new she was Klaus so he speeded up his fingers on her clit and thrust up hard, his eyes rolling into the back of his head with relief when he felt her quiver and shudder her release around him as his own release left his body to flood hers. Gasping repeatedly Emily desperately tried to savour the feeling off their release together but as soon as she felt his seed hit her walls she was lost in the sea of pleasure once more, her vision clouded as she called out his name, feeling his weight collapse on top of her before she felt her consciousness fade.


End file.
